


War Stories

by Vatukka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Clone Wars, Clonecest, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Force Ghost(s), Forehead Kisses, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I don't drink coffee but have witnessed the power of it, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Sleepy Cuddles, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Survival, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vatukka/pseuds/Vatukka
Summary: Short, three sentence ficlets based on one word prompts that happen mostly inStar Wars: The Clone Wars.The tags tell more than the actual summary.Chapters 1-3: Plo/WolffeChapter 4: Fox/KitChapter 5: Cody/Obi-WanChapter 6: Cody/Rex
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto/CC-1010 | Fox, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 34
Kudos: 199





	1. Plo Koon/Wolffe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first, official attempt to write anything related to _The Clone Wars_ and had to pick this particular ship, because I felt drawn to it almost immediately. I had fun and will most likely return to this ship soon-ish. Some of the ficlets are related to each other.
> 
> Thanks for proof-reading, [GaoGaiGar_The_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoGaiGar_The_King/pseuds/GaoGaiGar_The_King)!

**1) Hope**

Commander Wolffe liked to think he was nothing but a pragmatic soul; he knew his value as a clone and the fact that he could easily be replaced just as any brother. What Wolffe had not expected was to have those beliefs - drilled into him and his brothers by Kaminoans and trainers alike - shaken to the core by the unshakeable certainty in Plo Koon’s voice. And for a moment as they continued float among the debris and bodies, Wolffe couldn’t help but let himself dream that his general was right, that he, Boost and Sinker were in fact indispensable.

**2) Gratitude**

The first time Plo commented on his new Commander’s success, the softly murmured words of “you did well, Wolffe” added as an almost a side note, the change in the man’s Force signature nearly caused the Jedi to stop mid-rapport. The ever-moving swirl of energy that reminded Plo of stormy skies and clouds before thunder came to stop and something like the first rays of sunlight after heavy rainfall came forth, despite the fact that Wolffe’s expression hadn’t changed for a second. It left Plo most intrigued and if he by any chance tried it again, offering gentle words of gratitude to his Commander just to experience it again, well, that was something only he knew.

**3) Determination**

Of all his batch brothers, Wolffe was one of the most stubborn ones and he used that to build the 104th battalion as one of the best with the sole purpose of protecting his general. Unfortunately for Wolffe, Plo, beneath that calm and sagely façade of his, turned out to be just as stubborn as his commander but in a different kind of way. While Wolffe was the force of a gale, strong and dangerous in the most unexpected times, Plo was like the reed, bending in the face of the storm but never truly giving up to the utter frustration of his commander.

**4) Rain**

“I thought the Jedi disapproved frivolous use of the Force.”

“Would you like to get more wet then, my Wolffe?”

Grinning underneath his bucket, Wolffe carefully shook his head in order not to dislodge it from where it was resting on Plo’s shoulder as the tall Kel Dor continued to protect them from the falling water.

**5) Coffee**

There were few unspoken rules among the Wolfpack that were followed to a T and on top of that list was that no one else was allowed to bring Wolffe his first cup of caf but Plo. Maybe it was the Force or maybe it was just the sense of content that radiated from the Kel Dor every time he offered Wolffe a steaming cup, but the Commander drank it every time. The Wolfpack, silent but ever observant, wondered when their general was going to realise that Wolffe absolutely _hated_ caf.

**6) Beginning**

The number of species that filled the halls of Temple was wide, which meant what was considered aesthetically appealing varied just as much, when it came to your fellow Jedi. Plo had known most of his life that most of the souls around him categorized him and his species on the non-attractive side and it hadn’t bothered him for a long time. So, it was quite surprising that the idea of revealing his true face to Wolffe filled the old Jedi with apprehension he hadn’t felt since he had been a youngling.

**7) Lightbulb**

It hit Wolffe in the middle of yet another battle where Plo has once again wandered into the front lines, the blue lightsaber a beacon of hope and one giant target. Like always, he tried to rush to his general’s help, when something in the air shifted and the hair in the back of Wolffe’s neck stood up. Seconds later Plo raised an arm, bright lightning shooting out of the Kel Dor’s fingers, and Wolffe didn’t even try to stop his jaw hitting the ground along with the charred up droids and it was on that same moment that Wolffe realized he was kriffed.

**8) Stand**

Wolffe stood at the bridge, had been standing there for several hours, arms behind his back as he stared at the blue and white swirls of hyperspace. His men knew from the way their Commander bit his jaw together, posture rigid as if he had been made from stone, that the General is held behind the closed doors of the med bay. They all knew that Wolffe would not relax until General Plo was back on his side.

**9) Dreamscape**

Occasionally the mirages of Seelos rippled in a particular way and he had come to both hate and wait for those times. He knew Rex and Gregor had their fair share of hallucinations, of places and souls long gone, so Wolffe didn’t avert his eyes from the salt covered plains when the white blurs gained shades of blue and took a familiar, heart-aching form. It was so very life-like, Wolffe thought, slightly unhinged, when it had happened the first time but these days the apparition of his ~~lover~~ General, who always looked at Wolffe with such deep sorrow, barely gained nothing more than a sad smile from him.

**10) Nightmares**

There were few things that could truly startle a Jedi Master but the sudden, intense burst of emotions coming from the man next to Plo on the narrow bunk bed was enough to wake up the Kel Dor from the deep and dearly needed sleep. It took him a moment to realise the source of such alarming feelings were coming from Wolffe alone, the sleeping man’s face wearing an expression of pain. Still drowsy from the medication given earlier, Plo forced his body to curl protectively around Wolffe, gently reaching for him through the Force until the man calmed down from whatever that had disturbed his sleep.

**11) Pain**

Wolffe had suffered through a lot during the war, so he was not new to pain, both physical and mental. He had lost thousands of brothers, had lost an and broken almost every bone in his physically enhanced body throughout the years but nothing could prepare him to the numbing terror as his consciousness was suddenly being pushed aside. It felt like being submerged, his emotions slipped away and Wolffe’s very last thought was to warn Plo, to tell him something was wrong.

**12) Bliss**

A hand reached for Wolffe, careful claws brushing the short hair on the nape of his neck and there was no resistance, when Plo pulled him closer. He saw Wolffe close his eyes right before foreheads touched, resting together, and soon Wolffe’s own hand mimicked the Kel Dor’s, cupping the back of Plo’s head. Slowly, their breathing synced, two becoming one for one short moment.

**13) Prepare**

“You do know that I admire your dedication, but I am quite certain that all this is quite unnecessary, my Wolffe.”

“Last time we worked together with General Skywalker and the 501th, Commander Tano got captured and ended up being hunted for sport.”

“… You make a valid point there, perhaps I should give you a hand then.”

**14) Wander**

Wolffe had thought he had been spared from the worst of Jedi idiocracy when he got assigned to Plo, unlike some of his more unfortunate brothers, considering his new General was a senior member of the High Council. He thought the first time was just an accident - a simple exception - but when it happened the second time Wolffe’s suspicion stared to raise and by the third time, well, the Commander realised he was just as doomed as his _vod'e_. So when one of the newest members of the Wolfpack, a shiny that had been with the battalion less than two weeks, awkwardly told that the General had been seen to walk into the jungle hours ago and not seen since and that “he’s not answering any comms, sir” Wolffe swore under his breath and all but jammed his bucket in his head as he marched out of the camp to find his wayward General.

**15) Adventure**

Having a lover from a different species always had its challenges, starting with them being unable to breathe in same atmosphere and ending in finding out what was their favorite foods. They made mistakes along the way but most of them turned into cherished memories, tucked safely away to reminiscent together during the quiet times between the battles. It was challenging, yes, but that’s what it made even more remarkable for them, this journey they had decided to take together.

**16) Escape**

“There you are, Commander.”

“Sir, I was informed that you need – w-what are you doing?“

“I needed a reason to leave this so-called banquet and you, my Wolffe, you are my perfect excuse, so don’t let go of my arm now.”

**17) Outbreak**

Meditation had always been a solace for Plo but try as he might he found no peace in Force, his concentration on the restless form of his Commander, buried underneath blankets and pillows on the bunk next to the Kel Dor. Roughly one third of the 104th Battalion had managed to catch some kind of respiratory disease during their last campaign, the symptoms varying from runny nose to high fever and insistent coughing, and unfortunately Wolffe was one of the unlucky ones. Once it was clear that the surly Commander needed bedrest Plo had all but carried him to his – their – quarters, with the pretence of returning the favour of all the times the man had looked after him but they knew the truth and that was the only reason Wolffe had come quietly, much to the amusement of the rest of the Wolfpack.

**18) Calendar**

Boost was the one who started it and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that. Sinker had slapped his _vod_ on the back of his head before adding some credits of his own to the pot. Very soon most of the Wolfpack (and one or two Jedi, whose knowledge of the whole thing had alarmed Boost to no end) was in the not-so-small betting pool, counting the days until their Commander and General would stop dancing around the issue and would actually kriff each other.

**19) Ending**

“Not that am _that_ interested, but how will we know who won the bet?”

“I bribed R7-D4.”

“… You do realise that he will snitch you to General once this is over and that Wolffe will toss you out of the airlock?”

**20) Backwards**

When Wolffe had laid down that night, he had fully expected to wake up in the dusty cabin like every morning since they had moved onto Seelos. He hadn’t expected waking up to white walls, the smell of ocean the longnecks had never truly managed to filter out of the air, and quick search revealed that he had two normal eyes. Breathing shakily, Wolffe sat up, staring at his trembling hands, young and unscarred, and _oh little gods, he was back in Kamino and he could remember everything!_

**\+ 1 Extra**

Plo tilted his head as he looked at his frozen Commander, looking quite serene despite the fact that he was hanging upside down and twenty feet above the ground with several vine-like plants wrapped around his legs and middle. Plo couldn’t help but chuckle at the different emotions Wolffe was emanating into the Force, from frustration to relief, from weary acceptance to fondness and, well…

“I wasn’t aware situations like these were to your liking, my Wolffe.”


	2. Plo Koon/Wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta, the lovely [GaoGaiGar_The_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoGaiGar_The_King/pseuds/GaoGaiGar_The_King) described my habit of adding too many commas with these cute sentences  
>  _[Removed a stray comma and tucked it into a pile with the other stray commas.]  
>  [*Tucks some more commas into the little comma pile*]  
> [*Tucks some more little commas away* Cozy, comfy little stray commas.]_
> 
> To my defense, they are Finnish commas, who get confused with English and want to act like they do with Finnish. So the wee babies multiply way too much while trying to help me.

**1) Silk**

The sensation of the thin, smooth fabric against Plo’s skin was quite different compared to the familiar sturdiness of his robes. While he knew that one could see the dark grey ribbon, hidden safely underneath his left sleeve and vambrace, the knowledge that it was there and that Wolffe wore an identical piece of silk around his wrist was even more distracting than Plo had originally thought. As he caught himself gently stroking the underside of his wrist for the fourth time that day. the Kel Dor sighed, resigned, and decided that some meditation was in order.

**2) Keep**

The siege had continued for over ten days now and the first massive attacks had dwindled down into a few but well-planned ones, boulders of stone raining devastation on the thick stone walls while the rest of the army stood vigilantly. They were like the wolves decorating their banners, tireless, waiting for the right moment to strike and the moment the stone walls caved in the army came into life. Howling for blood, they surged forward, following their grey and white armoured commander straight to the keep.

**3) Highway**

Wolffe considered himself a relatively good pilot, when it came to navigating the traffic laws of Coruscant. The first time he said it, Fox hadn’t stopped laughing until he was wheezing underneath his bucket, causing his second in command give Fox a worrying look. Naturally, Wolffe had taken that as a challenge, which was the reason he was now contacting Plo to get his ass out of the jail the bastard Fox had so gleefully thrown him into.

**4) Masquerade**

The Wolfpack was rarely involved with any kind of undercover work, which was something Wolffe appreciated, since he and his men barely had the temper for mercy missions that involved fussy protocol droids. So that left the man woefully unprepared for the sight that was Plo Koon disguised as a wealthy merchant, the usual dark brown robes replaced with clothes in rich colours of purple, gold and red, finished with a dark but elaborately embroidered cape. At least Wolffe had been wearing full armour at the time, since his brightly flushing face had not been the only part to react to the rather fitted tunic his general was wearing and _oh karking little gods, Wolffe could see Plo’s biceps!!!_

**5) Candle**

Hidden in the deepest cell of the keep sat a lone figure wrapped in layers of cloth. He sat back against the corner, long sleeves covering the hands resting on his lap, head tilted towards the last of the candles still burning on the other side of the bars. The little flame refused to go out, fighting the diminishing wick, and it brought him comfort, reminding Plo of a certain stubborn knight.

**6) Amusement**

Controlling one’s emotions was one of the main principles of the Jedi but that didn’t mean they were emotionless droids, which was an unfortunate rumour that had sparked from that very skill. Still, Kit rarely saw the need to hold back his amusement, especially when the situation involved his fellow High Council member and good friend Plo. The Nautolan grinned widely at the minute twitches of the Kel Dor’s tusks, visible even with the mask, as Plo tried very hard to pretend that he was not staring at the armourless Commander Wolffe sparring with other troopers.

**7) Vibrant**

Somehow, under the very nose of the Galactic Republic, a fledgling culture managed to create itself. In the midst of raging oceans, never-ending battlefields and cold space, they created their own art and symbols and speech patterns that held roots of Mandalore but grew into something much more than that. Unfortunately, no one would be able to see just how vibrant this warrior culture could’ve become, when the very souls carrying it forward were robbed of their chance.

**8) Noble**

Being the kin of the Mand’alor meant that Wolffe had been born into privilege but the Mandalorian court was not a kind one for the useless, which was a part of the reason why Wolffe had decided from early on to pursue a path of a soldier. His noble blood might guarantee his knighthood but those who were familiar with Wolffe knew that he had never been fond of achieving things easily. This only got confirmed when the royal household received the news on just _who_ the Grey Varj of Mandalore had decided to court.

**9) Boat**

“No.”

Plo tilted his head, somewhat surprised by the heated vehemence in his Commander’s tone.

“With all respect, sir, I grew up on a planet where you either learned to respect the sea or suffered the consequences and that _thing_ right there is a karking death trap, so no, I won’t step on it.”

**10) Knight**

“They are the _jetii_ , sire, that have come to meet the Mand’alor.”

Wolffe’s eyes narrowed at Sinker’s words, looking down to the group of mixed beings standing calmly in the court yard, clad in simple robes. Naturally he had heard of the mysterious order of warrior wizards, whose fighting skills were almost on par with the Mandalorians but to see these so-called Jedi knights with his own eyes had Wolffe wondering, just how much of their skills were just rumors started by awed peasants.

**11) Cruel**

The first time it happened, Wolffe wrote it off as a hallucination born from pain medication. The second and third time were blamed on alcohol, although during the fourth time Wolffe was painfully sober, trying his best to cripple the pursuing starfighters. When the ghostly visage of Plo appeared for the fifth time, Wolffe couldn’t help but think that it was a cruel but oh so fitting punishment for him, to be forever haunted by his General.

**12) Window**

It was during a rare moment of peace, not the type that was calm before storm, that had led them to retreat into Plo’s quarters. Plo had folded down easily, years of habit moving his body, while Wolffe had taken some time to find a comfortable position before ending sitting next to the other, head resting on Plo’s shoulder. The blunt claws moved idly through Wolffe’s hair, who in turn had an arm wrapped around the Kel Dor, as the two of them watched the passing stars, enjoying the quietness and each other’s presence.

**13) Spy**

When the rumours first started to trickle through the GAR, Wolffe immediately set out to find the culprit. It was quite an impressive thing to witness, Wolffe proving every bit of his value as a Clone Commander as he prowled through the ranks both physically and through various communication channels, trying to smoke out whoever had dared to spread the word that the leader of the Wolfpack supposedly had a plotted plant called Koonkun. Little did Wolffe know that the spy he was so aggressively trying to find was the very namesake of the said plant.

**14) Chase**

Tracking had always been Wolffe’s favorite training back in Kamino but no, that was not the reason for his name, that was another story. He followed after the small signs on the terrain, left by a wandering Kel Dor, and Wolffe knew full well that had Plo wanted so, he would’ve left none. But since there were tracks, tiny but still there, the Commander was able to chase down his General, muttering about ‘not being made to babysit wayward _jetii_ ’ under his breath.

**15) Shepherd**

After the near wipe-out of the 104th Battalion, Plo Koon made some changes in regulations here and there in GAR. Not upfront, no, that would’ve attracted too much attention, which was something that uneased him a lot and caused Plo to meditated quite often. Still, after the disaster that cost him all but three of his men, Plo wanted to make sure the future troopers would be looked after.

**16) Ring**

He found them at the back of one of the barracks, the relaxed and joy-filled feelings having drawn Plo in, like a bright light beckoning a weary traveller. His troopers, his men, were cheering and laughing freely, as they surrounded Comet and Skein, who seemed to be engaged in some kind of… thumb wrestling? From the loud, pleased crowing the pack’s CMO let out, Plo deduced that he had won the match, causing half of the troopers groan while other half joined Skein, and the Kel Dor thought he saw Boost mark a victory into a plaque of sorts before he retreated, leaving his men for their fun.

**17) Outrageous**

Plo had been part of the Order for quite some time and while his skills as a warrior were among the greatest of his fellow knights, he was also a highly educated one, familiar with various cultures across the lands. Thus, it was rather easy for him to pick out the disturbance that suddenly occurred in the midst of the younger royals across the hall, hidden eyes watching the commander known as Grey Varj rather carelessly push aside none other than Prince Cody Fett, the third-in-line, in order to – approach him? The heavily covered Kel Dor paused, surprised by this unexpected act of boldness, highly aware how the whole court’s attention had suddenly shifted into him and the lord in grey that kept staring straight at Plo.

**18) Idolize**

“Sir, here are the – “

Wolffe stopped mid-sentence, nearly dropping the datapad in his hand, when he found an amused Plo sitting cross-legged on the in front of a hologram that showed a clearly exasperated Wolffe being swarmed by a band of awed Aleens, tugging the edges of his kama while chattering loudly.

_That kriffing R2 unit!_

**19) Feast**

He couldn’t help but wonder where the famous control the Jedi were lauded had disappeared because normally Plo did not act like, like an overeager Initiate! But there was no denying of the slight tremble of his hands, mirrored by his tusks, as they hovered over the dark skin unable to decide where to touch first. Over his sudden moment of indecision, Plo could feel Wolffe’s emotions, a fascinating mix of embarrassment and arousal, indicating that his Wolffe was clearly just as surprised but also quite pleased just what kind of effect he had on Plo.

**20) Survivor**

He would get through this. He had survived Asajj Ventress, had lost Wolfpack – twice now! – and he had gone through over three karking years of Sithspit that people called ‘war’, so the loss of his lover – by his own men, his own vode – was just another fight Wolffe would just have to get through. He had to.

**\+ 1 Extra**

“You do know that he can see us?”

Plo’s tusks actually jerked, as if the Kel Dor had only just now come to realise that the huge window he and Kit were standing by not only gave a perfect view down to the hangar-turned-training hall but also did nothing to hide the two Jedi. It seemed that Kit’s observation was not wrong because at that moment the very Commander, whom Plo had absolutely not been staring at, looked up and flashed the pair a quick wry smile before returning to wiping the floor with his men.

**\+ 2 Extra**

“… Should wake them up?”

“Kark no, shiny, never _ever_ disturb their rest, unless you want Skein and rest of the medics after your ass.”

The urgent whispers had one of the males, slumped against the cool viewport, stirring but the claws buried in the black hair started moving almost immediately and it didn’t take much for Wolffe to slip back into sleep, curling closer to the equally resting Plo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to give credit to [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat) and their fic [A Far Country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262590), which inspired more than one ficlet in this particular set of War Stories. My fingers are somewhat itching on create a proper fic out of them but am not really making any promises here. Unless there is a need of a Medieval fantasy AU.
> 
> Also, Plo's looks in ficlet #4 Masquerade was [definitely inspired by this piece of art ](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kel_Dor/Legends?file=Martial_artist_TotG.jpg). The fabulous cape is of course the same one Plo wears in that episode, where he investigates Coruscant's lower levels with Ahsoka. 
> 
> If anyone catches the semi-obvious nod of respect to my Naruto past, you have just outed your past well. *winks*


	3. Plo Koon/Wolffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for GGG for being the beta and cleaning away the extra commas once again. 
> 
> Also, the idea that human Plo has pale eyes stems from [chameleonchanging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging)'s fics. Please go check them out, there's some quality Plo/Wolffe fics right there.

**1) Pining**

Slowly, blunt-tipped nails traced over a piece of grey fabric, the smoothness of the material helping Plo to fall into a half-meditative state. He was no master in psychometry but the memories that were written into this small scrap of cloth were more than enough for him, each caress bringing forth images of a man who had become such a big part of his life. Logically Plo knew it was just a piece of an old uniform but to him it was quite… _dear_.

**2) Helpless**

During his short, demanding life Wolffe had quickly learned that there were several states of helplessness: fear, anger and hate, just to name the three most familiar to him and the war only made them even more so familiar. He really hadn’t put thought into other ways to feel helpless, which meant Wolffe was completely blindsided when the General grabbed not only him but also the unconscious Sinker, hauling them both over his shoulders. Even wounded, Wolffe was aware that both he and Sinker would normally weigh more than the Kel Dor even _without_ the full armour, but Plo’s long legs kept eating the ground with a fast and single-minded pace, and that was the moment Wolffe learned there was yet another kind of helplessness.

**3) Gilded**

Support the boys in white.

That’s how they had sold the highly trained army that appeared out of nowhere: rows and rows of obedient soldiers in shining armour, ready to defend the innocent souls of the Republic, led by the awe-inspiring Jedi Knights, the peacekeepers of the galaxy.

But in the end, they were all deceived and the glitter hid the shadowy nets of lies, dooming them all.

**4) Lonely**

Back on Kamino the clones were used to living on top of each other - both figuratively and literally - and because of that they had certain camaraderie that Plo found delightful to follow, although he learned quite fast to hide himself from his men. Plo was crouched in his favourite nook high above on the training salle, watching Boost ease the jittery new recruits with calm words when he came to realise what the odd wistfulness he had been feeling was.

**5) Gate**

“… You are _certain_ that we need to go there?”

He couldn’t actually see Plo’s smile but Wolffe had learned the signs of it, the way the mask and the eye-protectors shifted when Plo did expressions, so he was abso-karking-lutely sure that his General was giving him the Kel Dor version of a big innocent smile.

Wolffe stared at the giant, five tonne heavy rock and metal structure that _supposedly_ was a door to an ancient temple of some kind, a door they were supposed to open to get _inside_ , and couldn’t help but think that his General had just made Boom’s day.

**6) Worship**

The first touches are slow, gentle but there is also wonder in them as the fingers of two oh so different pairs of hands slowly glide over planes of never before seen skin. But there are also smiles, murmured words of endearment and soft laughter as they lay close, taking their time to discover and cherish the differences between them. For one precious moment there was no one else in the galaxy but them and the love they shared with each other.

**7) Leviathan**

The longnecks considered themselves the masters of their planet but there was something else that lived in the ever-moving waters of Kamino.

It was the cause of the lightest tremor in the supporting stilts, the source of the soothing croon echoing from the distance and the gentle, larger than life claws that lifted drowning brothers back to the surface.

A being that revealed its presence after millennia of wandering, summoned by the whispers of the children made for war and their need for protection.

**8) Vanish**

“Repeat what you just said, trooper.”

“Sir, we, uh, we were following the General as tasked when he spotted something and told us that he – “

“That he wanted to see what it was and now you don’t know where he is?”

**9) Poet**

The thin little book was well-loved with the edges of the cover worn soft and round from innumerable times it had been read, the yellowed flimsi pages filled with the simple but deeply touching dialogue of two lovers who continued to talk to each other even decades after they had passed away. The identities of the two writers had been a mystery to the scholars of the New Republic, theories varying from mortal enemies caught in a torrent affair, to members of a spiritual order hiding in the shadows, to a pair of soldiers finding comfort while trapped in a war.

The only thing they all agreed upon was that the second writer, the one who started writing later, had also died first, leaving the original writer wrought with despair and guilt.

**10) Weep**

“Commander?”

“’t’s nothing, just caught some dust in my eye.”

Wolffe blinked his eyes in an attempt to clear them when something touched his scarred cheek, wiping away the tears and if Wolffe lent into the gentle touch, well, no one besides the two of them would ever know.

**11) Crash**

“Pardon me for asking, Master, but is that your Commander on your sleeping mat?”

Bultar couldn’t help but smile as her former Master did not even pause while preparing their drinks as if it was a very regular occurrence to have a slumbering Clone Commander in his bed, and from the way he was tucked in Bultar was pretty positive that it was.

After all she had witnessed Plo fold that same duvet around her the exactly same way for years.

**12) Dungeon**

As far as dungeons went, this one was rather comfortable since there were actual windows and even a real bed, not just a tiny hole in the wall and a pile of mouldy hay. Then again, calling one of the many guest rooms in the Mand’alor’s keep a dungeon was a bit of a stretch but with the door locked and guards standing on the other side, Plo thought he was allowed to be a little ill-mannered.

Exhaling, Plo pushed his hands into the loose sleeves of his robe as he sank down on the floor in order to meditate the time away.

**13) Blush**

Plo was not particularly fond of snow or coldness in general and it was one of the reasons he rather liked the many layers of his Jedi robes.

But the clones, as he was quick to learn, ran hot and seemed to need a lot less layers than the humans Plo had grown up with at the Temple.

The Jedi counted his blessings that the Wolfpack was not aware what the slight shifts in the Kel Dor’s pigmentation, which occurred almost every time Plo spotted one of his men in blacks only, meant.

**14) Cold**

Of all the things Wolffe’s CC training hadn’t prepared him for, it was the knowledge of how much his Jedi General liked turning himself into a living, breathing blanket cocoon.

Not that he really minded it.

Not when the said living, breathing blanket cocoon relocated itself into Wolffe’s arms, claiming that he was still cold and that Wolffe was perfectly warm.

**15) Untrustworthy**

Four words.

That’s all it took to strip away everything they had built together.

Four words were enough to destroy three years of companionship and turn it into a life-time of paranoia.

**16) Painted**

“Here?”

“Yes, please.”

The tip of the brush dipped into the little pot of paint and carefully, oh so carefully, Plo traced the first line on Wolffe’s bare shoulder.

**17) Madly**

It didn’t happen like in those holodramas that Loop liked to smuggle onboard.

There was no sudden lull in the middle of a battle, no desperate dash into each other’s arms with a sunset as background, no feeling of having your world tilt from its axis.

Well, perhaps Wolffe’s foundations were a little shook but instead of clinging onto his General’s form like a swooning waif, he didn’t hesitate on turning his hand, fingers entwining with Plo’s, feeling the other man squeeze them in a quiet but undeniable declaration.

**18) Bath**

Plo couldn’t help but feel fond amusement at the sound Wolffe made as he sank into the warm water, his pleasure radiating both in Force and on the expression on his face. Sitting on the edge of the small bathtub, the Kel Dor picked up the soap bar and dipped it into the water, aware of the half-closed golden-brown eyes that followed every move.

Silently, Wolffe bowed his head and felt a touch on his hair, sighing softly as Plo ran his fingers through the black curls before starting to lather them with soap.

**19) Voracious**

Once it started, he didn’t, couldn’t stop himself.

He kept pushing, prodding and nudging and every single time the Jedi didn’t stop him, it left Wolffe confused, dizzy and hungry for more.

He knew that Plo had to know what Wolffe was doing but instead of closing him out, ordering him to stop, the other man bent like a reed in the wind, giving in and never breaking, and so he never stopped, always wanting to have just a little bit more.

**20) Train**

His eyes lifted from the book without a conscious thought, following the tide of people moving in and out, Plo’s gaze skimming over the familiar strangers until he located the passenger whose appearance he had been waiting for the most.

Like every morning the man settled with his back against the wall, the dark grey headphones firmly in place and like every morning, Plo allowed himself a few seconds to admire this man, a small indulgence before he would return back to his book.

The pale eyes lingered on the man’s wide chest, the fabric of his hoodie stretched almost indecently tight over it before Plo looked higher, only to almost drop his book when for the first time ever, those bi-coloured eyes were staring right back at him.

**+1 Extra**

“No change, sire.”

Comet allowed himself a smug grin when the approaching steps stopped abruptly, quickly schooling his expression back to normal when the grey and white clad man not quite stomped past the gatekeeper. He watched his lord rest his hands on the stone wall, saw the tenseness he carried on his shoulders and Comet felt his amusement change into worry, hoping that the messengers would return soon.

**+2 Extra**

Plo Koon, as a Seeker, had long since learned how to calm down fussy infants because babies cried no matter what species they were.

Logically Wolffe was aware of that after those long, quiet conversations between him and Kel Dor on the bridge, where the Jedi had told stories of the little ones that he had travelled with from different parts of the galaxy.

It did not explain the sudden invisible punch in Wolffe’s gut when he actually got to see his General carefully cradle a whimpering bundle, when he witnessed Plo offer one of his talons for the flailing little limbs to grab onto, gently soothing away the tears of the frightened child.

**+3 Extra**

Something abruptly pulled him into awareness and years of training stopped Wolffe from opening his eyes, while his hand slowly moved under the duvet towards the DC-17 stashed underneath the pillow.

“Please don’t shoot me Commander, it would displease Master Plo greatly to find a new hole on his ceiling.”

The feminine voice was so unexpected that Wolffe’s eyes popped wide open, cheeks heating when he found himself staring at the grinning face of one Bultar Swan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild Bultar Appeared!
> 
> Hints to my previously mentioned fantasy AU!
> 
> Wolffe experiences a small breakdown at seeing Plo cuddle a babe!
> 
> I've also written the next part and can promise that Plo and Wolffe will NOT star those ficlets. Yay for change? :D


	4. Fox/Kit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20+2 Kit/Fox three sentence ficlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, long time no see? I actually wrote these ficlets ages ago but only got to post them now. They have NOT been proofread by an actual person, I used this online thingie I found and I hope it actually worked. 
> 
> This particular ship has only four fics in whole AO3 and most of my inspiration comes from [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby)'s awesome [Senator Obi-Wan AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785886)
> 
> Anyway, here's 20+2 ficlets about Commander Fox, the man who needs rest, and Kit Fisto, the charming semi-nudist.

**1) Hope**

Fox knew he should stop reacting the way he did every time a rapport appeared on his desk, informing the departure of yet another fleet.

There was no reason for his body to grow restless, for his brain to start sorting how long it would take to pack his things because his place was here, on Coruscant.

Hope was for fools and Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard was no fool.

**2) Gratitude**

The package is neat and has the GAR’s stamp on one corner and Kit almost dismisses it as something delivered to him by accident instead of to Monnk when he notices the rather tiny, hand-written text underneath the large label that declares ‘General Kit Fisto of The Jedi Order’.

_Thank you for your help but please refrain from flashing the shinies in the near future, it leaves them confused._

Curious, Kit opens the package and inside is one of his robes, the one that got ripped in a chase and had to be tossed aside, but instead of a hole he finds a neat row neat stitches done with dark, dark red thread.

**3) Determination**

Fox, as his batchmates had often cursed, could be one stubborn bastard and his assignment as one of the highest-ranking commanders of Coruscant Guard hadn’t really affected that particular personality trait.

So after realising that General Fisto wasn’t hanging around the Guard headquarters because he was bored, Fox sat down and started making some plans.

If the Jedi was after what Fox thought he was, there was no way the Commander was going to let it be too easy for him.

**4) Rain**

“It’s sad that you don’t get the chance to enjoy the thunderstorms of Glee Anselm, the rain on Coruscant is so harsh for the skin.”

Fox, who was half-aware that his friend/annoyance/lover was trying to cheer him up as they hid under an alcove from the acid rain, gave the other male the blandest look possible even with his bucket on.

“Kit, you do remember that I am from kriffing _Kamino?_ ”

**5) Coffee**

It was a well-known joke among the troopers of the Guard that should the Senate ever stop providing them with caf, there would be a Coruscant wide war with Commander Fox right at the front lines and not even the Jedi would be able to stop their crusade.

So when that Nautolan Jedi, the one with the habit of dropping his robes as often as he flashed those charming smiles of his, was spotted carrying not one but two cups of the non-regular caf on his way to Fox’s office, the news spread across the Guard like a wildfire.

Too bad no one had told Kit Fisto the cultural nuances among Guard when it came not only sharing non-regulation caf but also bringing it _personally_ to a _vod_.

**6) Beginning**

It all started in the middle of orange sands, blaster fire and bodies of four different armies.

Their first meeting was in the red, richly decorated office of the Chancellor, standing face to face but not.

But it all truly began thanks to a mislabelled rapport, spice smugglers and a highspeed speeder chase.

**7) Lightbulb**

“You like me.”

“Took you long enough, Commander.”

“No, you actually _like_ me.”

**8) Stand**

Fox was almost embarrassed at how fast his attention shifted away from his current customer the moment he caught a flash of green-tinted dreadlocks from the corner of his eye but he had been waiting for this whole day.

Every Thursday, roughly an hour and half before the food market closed, this handsome, beautiful man would stroll in to do his shopping, wearing clothes that often looked like they were painted on the lean but well-defined frame, and honestly, seeing that ass walk by had become one of Fox’s most eagerly awaited moments, which was extremely sad, if Thire was to be believed.

Eyes shifting back to the customer, Fox finished wrapping the vegetables and mentally prepared himself as the highlight of his week approached the stand.

**9) Dreamscape**

CC-1010 instinctively knew it _was_ that dream when he found himself standing in front of his office, hand on the door panel.

He didn’t hesitate on stepping inside, visor meeting the black, bottomless eyes and CC-1010 witnessed the wide smile that spread on the ~~traitor’s~~ ~~Jedi’s~~ Kit’s face, warm and welcoming, and something uncoiled inside CC – no, his name was _Fox_ – Fox’s chest.

Fox knew it was _that_ dream, the one he would always forget come the morning but even so Fox welcomed it, since for those few precious hours he was once again himself and the man he had loved was alive once more.

**10) Nightmares**

There were times when he lost the track of time.

Sometimes it lasted only half an hour, sometimes the gaps were days long.

There was no real indication what started them, there was no proof of what even happened during those times but Fox kept his mouth shut, certain that the silence was his only ally.

**11) Pain**

“And here I thought that the worst thing I ever witnessed was when Hound threw up inside his bucket but kriff no, this is somehow even worse.”

“Should we…. do something about them?”

“You think Fox would accept my reassignment to the other side of Coruscant, if I put the reason as ‘will eat my blaster, if have to watch the kriffing Commander of Coruscant Guard and Jedi General Kit karking Fisto make moon eyes at each other for yet another day’?”

**12) Bliss**

Not many knew how complex a Nautolan’s sense of smell was and when it came to Kit, he also had to factor in the Force when it came to his already heightened ability to both smell and sense the emotional states of other souls.

Even so, Kit burrowed even closer to the warm body, face resting against Fox’s throat as his fingers idly stroked the dark, flushed skin and his tendrils, spread over one strong shoulder, took in everything about the man underneath him.

There was something soothing in the way Fox filled his senses, especially during times like these, when they lay together without a piece of cloth between them – getting nude didn’t always involve sex for them – and for one blissful moment Kit’s whole world was nothing but Fox and Force.

**13) Prepare**

See, Kit _knew_ he had certain allure when it came to other souls and it was not just the Jedi robes he liked to discard every so often – there was a betting pool among the troopers at which General had lost most robes and currently Kit was leading Obi-Wan and he wanted to keep it so – and definitely it wasn’t because of his million credit smile – thank you for that Quinlan.

Anyway he was quite unprepared for the reaction he gained from the Commander in red and white or, more accurately, the lack of reaction and wasn’t that quite intriguing, Kit mused, his senses trained on the brisk, no-nonsense trooper who had been waiting for him at the platform.

Memorising the man’s Force signature, the Jedi decided to find out if this reaction was something unique or if the Commander had somehow decided to prepare himself for “whatever Jedi poodoo Kit was going to throw at him” as Monnk so often moaned.

**14) Wander**

He was roused from his sleep by the soft, gentle drag of a finger that traced patterns onto his skin, skipping the inked lines and minor scars that decorated Fox’s back and instead his created own, unseen patterns.

Still drowsy, Fox hummed more to inform that he wasn’t asleep than to tell the other to stop, and the finger shifted, tracing a line down Fox’s spine while cool lips pressed a gentle kiss on his shoulder blade.

Humming again, Fox let the wandering touches lull him back to sleep.

**15) Adventure**

The last of the anoobas lost its head with the meaty sound of a sword cutting flesh, and for a moment Fox just stood there, panting heavily as he looked around in the dark forest, the look in his eyes more than a little wild.

His men were dead, ripped apart by the beasts and any horses that had managed to escape the initial attack were long gone and it was in the middle of the night.

How the hell was he going to be able reach the citadel in time?

**16) Escape**

As a Jedi, Kit was used to making exits of the more unusual kind so he had to admire the way the Coruscant Commander didn’t even hesitate on jumping out of the broken window, still shooting after the spice smuggler that had leaped out before him and not even stopping to think about the fact that they were more than fifteen stories high.

Kit didn’t even hesitate to follow the other man, a wild grin on his face as he saw the white and red armor plummet into the darkness before hearing the sound of a cable being shot and instantly the Jedi knew what the Commander’s plan had been all along.

It seemed that this particular trooper was also familiar with the art of Unexpected Escapes.

**17) Outbreak**

“With all due your respect, sir, but does the access to the Force lessen one’s ability to think intelligently because from what I’ve witnessed that is the karking case!”

Kit opened his mouth to reply, only to be silenced as Fox thrust his hand in front of his face, silencing the Jedi.

“Do not give me any of the Force shit right now, Kit, I am _this_ close to actually strangling you with your own lekku after what you just pulled, so you shut up or I swear to – ”

**18) Calendar**

Kit walked into the market with an empty tote bag slung over one shoulder, trying his best to forget Plo’s knowing smile and the way his pale eyes had glinted with mischief when he had asked Kit that ‘wasn’t it time for his weekly visit to the market?’.

Wasn’t it Plo himself who had originally nagged at getting more locally grown food products?

Besides it was the perfect time to get some aubergines and the guy, the one Kit had secretly named as Perky Pecs, had had last week some nice-looking ones, so hopefully there would be some this week as well.

**19) Ending**

Kit is waiting for him in his office and for once he is without that easy, carefree smile, but Fox dismisses the calm, almost serious expression the Jedi wears even as his body lurches forward, the sensation of being lost, unmoored, finally swallowing him.

He stumbles, hands scrambling to pull off his bucket before he collapses into the Nautolan’s arms and Kit, Kit accepts him the way he always does without a hesitation and Fox gasps, sobs as he claws at the brown tunics, eyes blurry but the image inside his head is as clear as it was hours ago, the image of Fives falling –

The Jedi makes a sound, soft and reassuring when Fox keens and only holds him tighter.

**20) Backwards**

Plo Koon was one of Kit’s oldest friends and that gave him an insight to the Kel Dor’s personality that most did not know and that was the fact that underneath that veneer of calm and wise High Councillor lived the soul of a mischievous imp.

So when Plo looked at him across the Council Room, the Kel Dor’s claws slotted in their usual position in front of him and head tilted slightly to the side, Kit was suddenly struck by hum in the Force, not a true warning but a whisper for him to prepare for _something_.

“Master Fisto, are you aware that you are wearing your robes are inside out?”

**\+ 1 Extra**

“Thank you for the help, General.”

“But of course, Commander Fox, helping the Guard and you is always such a pleasure.”

“Please refrain from winking at the shinies, sir, it unnerves them.”

**\+ 2 Extra**

Kit wasn’t sure what made his feet take this particular route after giving his report to the Council but the Nautolan Jedi found himself walking through grey, simple corridors instead of the airy, sun-lit halls of the temple.

He smiled absentmindedly to the passing troopers, most of them saluting smartly in return while some such as Commander Stone merely gave him a long, calculating look and Stone must’ve commed Fox about him wandering in the area because suddenly the Commander was there, grabbing Kit by the wrist.

Before the Jedi could say anything, Fox pulled him close, arms around Kit’s shoulders and the Nautolan relaxed, melting at the contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The troopers in ficlet #11 are naturally Thorn, Thire and Stone, in that particular order.
> 
> The 'perky pecs' in ficlet #18 is my nod to Fox's fat tiddies, the absolutely amazing fanon, that was born from two different people without knowing about each other.


	5. Cody/Obi-Wan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30+2 Cody/Obi-Wan three sentence ficlets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the Star Wars ships this was one that I was most hesitate to write about. Not because I dislike it, oh no, but because was rather uncertain if I were able to do justice for Cody and Obi-Wan. I admit that am not super happy about all of them but still decided to post this chapter here.
> 
> Like before, some ficlets are tied to each other while others aren't.
> 
> These have not been beta'd.

**1) Hum**

Cody woke up from a dreamless sleep but it took him a moment to realise why.

Obi-Wan was carrying a soft tune while he murmured softly under his breath and if Cody were to lift his head, he was certain that he would find his General’s eyes closed with a small smile curling his lips.

But that would also mean that Obi-Wan would stop and Cody didn’t want that so instead of getting up, he curled tighter around his General and listened.

**2) Truck**

Obi-Wan watched the fast-moving behemoth of a vehicle with the air of suspicion, highly aware of the amusement that was radiating from Cody, even though the Commander was standing in perfect parade rest next to him.

“Please, keep Anakin away from... whatever that is, I do not want him tinkering with anything like that.”

“The HAVw A6 Juggernaut, sir, and we will do our best.”

**3) Bite**

The high whistle pierced the air, making more than one brother wince as the sound echoed sharply from the communal refresher’s walls and effectively gained everyone’s attention. Cody only rolled his eyes, ignoring the wide-eyed looks of the troopers and the wicked grin Waxer was sporting as he stepped under a free spray.

“Kriff, Commander, did you lose a battle against a rancor or what?”

**4) Carriage**

There was something in the way Obi-Wan Kenobi moved that had captured Cody’s attention from the get go. The man could change his gait from the dignified walk of a noble to the agile dance of an acrobat between one blink and the next.

But his favorite one was the one Obi-Wan used when he wanted something, the way he tried to walk slowly but still managed to appear in a slight haste, because to Cody that was the most human of them all.

**5) Silent**

“Shhh.”

The urge to roll his eyes was quite irresistible but Obi-Wan refused to act on such childish impulse since there were much better things to occupy his mind with than being amused by his Commander’s need to shush him, namely the hard, warm body of said Commander that was pressing Obi-Wan into the wall.

If Cody needed to lean this close to make sure he stayed silent, well, Obi-Wan was actually quite ready to welcome more sudden appearances from probe droids.

**6) Veil**

They said that the border between the living and dead was at its thinnest tonight, that one could have the chance to pass the veil between the two worlds. He sat down on the ground, stiff joints complaining slightly but he ignored the pain, eyes on the horizon.

He was ready.

**7) Breeze**

The Jedi hunched a little as another cold gust of wind caught his robe, tugging the hood deeper over his head. Obi-Wan more heard than saw Cody shift and walk up to him and was about to ask what his Commander had in mind but was rendered speechless as the man came to stand right behind him.

At first Obi-Wan didn’t quite understand what Cody was doing but as another breeze hit the camp and instead of chilling him to the bone once again, the other man’s action became clear.

**8) Furious**

Cody learned during the war that negative emotions such as anger, hate and greed, if not processed right, were more dangerous for a Jedi than to a normal soul. Although he wasn’t quite certain what the details were, Cody took whatever information he had, broke it into pieces and then analysed those pieces before refitting them to suit his plans when it came to Jedi and, especially, to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

If his General couldn’t risk losing himself to his anger, Cody was more than ready to harness his own and rain hell upon their enemies.

**9) Music**

Before they moved to the beat of their own rhythm, one alone but connected and the other as one of the many.

When the war began, they had to learn to move together, to create the balancing steps for the new melody that took over their lives.

They fumbled in the beginning, it was only natural, but soon they learned and created something unique, something to call as their own.

**10) Mech**

Obi-Wan stood high up on the scaffolding, tired eyes watching the numerous engineers climbing all over the beaten _Ghost Sunburst_. Sighing, the man rubbed his face with one hand, mentally calculating how long it would take to get the Jaeger back in fighting condition while trying his best to think of the unconscious Cody at the medical wing.

_To fight monsters, we created monsters of our own but this is the price we must pay for that._

**11) Rain**

“What’s this, dear one?”

“Since _someone_ is being too stubborn to use proper gear, it’s my duty to make sure they don’t get sick and die from something stupid as a common flu.”

Cody pulled Obi-Wan closer to him with the pretence of wrapping the tarp tighter around them – the Jedi allowed that with a soft smile – and effectively shielded the smaller man from the downpour.

**12) Lost**

What – what was going on?

Who were these troopers, he didn’t recognize their armor, he didn’t recognize his own armor.

_Where was he?!_

**13) Moon**

The pale moonlight changed the world into hues of grey and silver as nocturnal creatures slowly emerged, taking their first careful steps out of the protection of their dens. Obi-Wan’s ears flickered as he listened to the distant howls carried by the night wind and he scented the air, hunching lower on his fours as he parsed through the smells, catching only the faintest traces of the shifters that ruled the territory.

Ignoring the pain in his chest as the eerie singing of the unknown pack, the auburn wolf crawled out of his hideout and started trotting the other way, slipping into the shadows of the moonlit forest.

**14) Doll**

The memories surfaced like little bubbles through the oily darkness that controlled his daily life, bursting and filling his mind with flashbacks of what had happened, of what he had done. The first time it happened, CC-2224 nearly brained himself into the leg of an AT-AT, the vivid image jumping onto the back of a huge cyborg crowding his mind.

Slowly Cody emerged from inside the flesh droid and started to plan how to cut off the last of the strings, ready to cause as much damage as he could when he would go down.

**15) Repeat**

“A-again.”

The hands caressing Cody’s flanks paused and the smile Obi-Wan that had pressed into the fine curls on Cody’s neck grew wider as the Jedi took a tight hold of the tan hips.

“With a pleasure, dear one.”

**16) Inhabit**

“But sir, the preliminary scans showed no life forms in the area.”

“I am aware of that, Cody, but I don’t think the gundark, whose nest I crashed into and is currently chasing after me, agrees with you.”

“What the – _how the kriff you always end up in these situations?!_ ”

**17) Key**

It was an intricate old thing, made from actual beskar and full of engravings, of which Cody had no idea what they meant and according to ba’buir’s will the key fit into only one lock.

Therefore, Cody had spent most of the day going through the jam-packed attic, inhaling far too much dust and experiencing one unnerving stare-down with what he hoped was just a mouse and not a baby rat, before finding the ancient camtono.

The thing was dinged but he could see the old etchings on the sides, picturing what looked like robed monks fighting against traditionally armored Mandalorian warriors, but when Cody twisted the key inside the lock, he was not expecting for the current of electricity that suddenly hit him, making him fall down on his ass with a yelp.

**18) Help**

Cody lowered his datapad with a groan before he walked to Obi-Wan, who was standing in front of the small holotable but turned his gaze away from the map when the Commander approached him.

Raising one eyebrow, Obi-Wan smiled gently when Cody wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s waist, burying his face into the red hair with a sigh.

Recognizing his Commander’s silent request, Obi-Wan stood his ground, allowing the other man to rest against him as Cody muttered something about too much paperwork.

**19) Fool**

The man had been sitting at the booth most of the evening and Obi-Wan stop his eyes wandering even if his life depended on it, drinking in the way he laughed at something his companions said or how the orange and white T-shirt tightened around the shapely bicep every time the man gestured something with his beer.

Honestly, it was a little depressing to ogle the man like Obi-Wan was currently doing, half-hidden by the dim lights but he didn’t feel confident enough to get up and approach the guy, not after the week he had gone through.

Sighing, Obi-Wan ordered more scotch and hoped against hope that the other man would notice him just as easily as Obi-Wan had him.

**20) Owe**

“You realize that this is going to cost you, sir?”

“Then you are delighted to hear that I am in the possession of rare, mint-condition holos of one youngling Kenobi, chubby cheeks and everything and that I am willing to depart from them.”

“… Pleasure working with you, General Vos.”

**21) Alone**

Cody had first spotted the cute ginger with the well-groomed beard sitting by the bar counter when he had waited for his turn while Bly and Fox ordered their drinks but he quickly dismissed them. The chance for a man like that being here without a company was probably one in a million.

So when Cody got up to get another round, he was surprised to find the man still by the bar, all alone and looking quite dejectedly in the distance.

**22) Mystery**

The scent lingering on the very edges of the trail was yet another sign of the unknown shifter that had been crossing their lands. While traveling through another pack’s lands wasn’t forbidden, it was only polite to meet the masters of the territory.

Cody pawed the ground, curious and confused for the extreme caution this stranger was showing in order to do their very best to avoid meeting the pack.

**23) Careless**

“Dear one, this is ridiculous – “

Obi-Wan made a slightly choked sound when the strong arms tightened around his middle, and Cody burrowed against the other man’s throat.

“You get within grabbing distance, you are mine for ten more minutes, and that’s The Rule.”

**24) Deep**

They said that their family had sea water in their veins because some ancient ocean god had blessed the Fetts, which was rather ironic when one thought about their name for a bit longer, and while Cody wasn’t sure if the stories were true or not, he was a lot more content when surrounded by vast waters than the little streets of the island.

He was not stupid, though, knowing that it was better to respect what lived beneath in the glittering waves, and Cody never forgot the old rules taught to him by _buir_ and _ba’buir_ , how it was just as important to drum the stern before lowering nets as it was to throw the first six of the catch back to the sea.

Cody could’ve sworn that he had remembered them all but it was a bit hard to think when he was fighting against the mer that yanked him right overboard and was dragging Cody deeper and deeper into the dark depths.

**25) Cloven**

He was not aware how long it had been, his mind forever shifting through the realms of slumber and awareness but something whispered to him that it had been years, centuries, a millennium, since he had truly been awake.

That’s why the change was jarring and it felt like his whole existence was being viciously yanked upwards, shattering the chains that had tied him down for so long.

Gasping, Obi-Wan sat up, wild-eyed, and right-away his gaze glued onto the beskar key on the floor, broken into pieces just like his former prison.

**26) Snap**

The plans weren’t ready just yet, there were still a few minor adjustments that needed to be done before Cody was truly ready to blast half of this monstrosity into kingdom come and himself with it.

He really should’ve known better, should’ve paid more notice to the eerie feeling that had filled him when Vader started looking into the distance and talking to himself.

Nothing _ever_ went as planned when Jedi were involved and Cody wanted to laugh at the irony of it all even as the old Clone Commander launched himself without a hesitation onto yet another huge cyborg’s back and the last thing he saw was the shocked face of his _alive_ General.

**27) Shadow**

Lungs burning, Cody twisted weakly in what he thought to be his last effort, when something large shot up from the darkness below, colliding with both Cody and the mer that had grabbed him, followed by another hard jostle.

The attack was packed with enough strength that Cody came loose, leaving him floating and for a moment he thought he recognized one of the new mers as Wolffe’s shadow but the lack of air made it hard to concentrate.

Cody’s mind barely registered the fight that started between two of the mers while the third one hurried to grab the nearly unconscious man, hauling him towards the faintest glitter that was the far away surface.

**28) Apartment**

This was not his bed because the mattress was way too soft and he didn’t own green pillowcases like this one.

Warily, Obi-Wan lifted his head to look around, mentally swearing as his suspicion was confirmed.

Next to him laid the gorgeous man from the bar, drooling into a pillow of his own and, thank heavens, still dressed in the same clothes from last night.

**29) Light**

Force had been whispering ever since he had taken his first step on Death Star but it was difficult for Ben to fully understand but there was something else on this cursed space station besides the cold presence of Darth Vader and the binary stars that were Luke and Leia, something important that he should pay more attention to.

The confusion slipped from Ben’s mind just as easily as his body slipped into the familiar ready stance when Vader finally stood before him and Ben knew for certain that this would be his end and he was in peace with that.

In a way Ben was right because on that day Ben Kenobi passed away, only for Obi-Wan Kenobi to step out of the shadows once more with the unexpected help of a flashbang and someone Obi-Wan had never expected to see again.

**30) Hostile**

Whoever had said the Jedis were the epitome of tranquility had not witnessed the levels of passive-aggressiveness Obi-Wan was laying onto the hapless Coruscanti human official, who had had the misfortunate luck to insult not only Commander Cody but also captain Rex and Ahsoka in just one sentence. The casualty report of that incident had involved one groveling administrator, one awed grandpadawan, one cackling former Padawan and his impressed and slightly unnerved captain plus one Commander that had been ready to say his vows there and then.

(Cody had waited to the privacy of Obi-Wan’s room before actually doing it.)

**+1 Extra**

The electric hum of a lightsaber was the sound that more than often determined the rhythm of a battle. But as often as hearing it brought hope, it also brought death. For the troopers quickly learned to hold tightly onto their blasters, when they heard one being lit but could not see where it came from.

**+2 Extra**

The Mandalorian wore a combination of white armor and thin, gauzy robes, the orange fabric captured as if it was fluttering in the wind. The helmet he wore was open below the dark visor but a thicker orange veil, weighted and pinned to the aventail, obscured lower parts of his face, finishing the image of an ancient warrior from eons ago.

Obi-Wan had seen the painting, nicknamed as Sunburst Warrior, so many times but over and over it proceeded to capture his attention, spending extra minutes admiring it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself from writing Cody body-tackling Darth Vader. I mean, the man jumps on so many droids in _The Clone Wars_ that his reaction would practically be canon.


	6. Cody/Rex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25+2 ficlets about Rex and Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to like writing my OTPs holding each other in bed, half-asleep and not. Also, Cody loves his caf.
> 
> This has not been proofread

**1) Motion**

“You’ve got some…“

“What?”

Without answering Cody pulled Rex closer, ignoring the sound of bewilderment the CT made as he wiped some coolant from Rex’s visor.

**2) Cool**

Cody discreetly rolled his eyes as he watched his _cyare_ dazzle the poor shinies, acting so aloof after shooting down the monster of a maggot. He could practically see the groundwork for hero-worshiping getting laid into the trio as Rex kept talking and it was rather amusing how the way they looked at Rex like he was one of the Alpha-class.

Oh, Cody was going to tease Rex mercilessly once they were out of this mess.

**3) Young**

For Rex it had begun a long time ago, long before the Geonosis or, more accurately, it had begun when he and his batch had been brought to watch the third cycle CCs and their training:

Their minder pointed out different moves or mistakes to the wide-eyed cadets but Rex, who hadn’t had a name back then, had barely heard the older clone’s words, his whole attention drawn to the _ori’vod_ with a healing head wound.

In front of his eyes, this CC side kicked his partner with enough strength to send the other flying back but it wasn’t that that made an impression on the blonde cadet but the way the wounded CC rushed to his brother, helping him up with a laugh that lit up the CC’s whole face.

**4) Last**

It hadn’t been easy to smuggle himself back to Coruscant, now the new capital of this… _Empire_ , but Rex had to do this before he could truly leave everything behind.

After finding a proper hiding place, the former captain used his binoculars to scan the group of troopers boarding one of the _Nu_ -class shuttles, hoping that the information he had gotten was correct and that he was there.

Despite having prepared himself for it, Rex still couldn’t stop the small, choked sob from escaping his mouth when he spotted the achingly familiar orange and white armor coming down the ramp and Rex felt the hole in his chest turning into a gaping chasm at the sight of Cody, so close yet so far away.

**5) Wrong**

“Karking alarm, of all the days to kriffing fail – “

“No, wait, that’s mine and this is yours.”

“Huh, wondered why it was so loose, have you changed your training routine?”

**6) Gentle**

Cody had fallen asleep with his head resting on Rex’s thigh but Rex himself was still awake and sitting, unable to properly turn his mind off.

As he sat there, back propped against the bulkhead with their pillows, Rex slowly let his calloused fingers wound themselves into the other man’s neat military cut, the blunt nails occasionally scratching the scalp and tracing the shell of Cody’s ear with his thumb.

Rex barely paid any attention to what he was doing, thoughts wandering but slowly the touch soothed not just only to Cody but to him as well, the warm body of his peacefully sleeping _riduur_ grounding Rex to the moment and allowing him to finally relax.

**7) One**

They didn’t exchange their vows during a battle with falling ordinance and calls for backup.

They didn’t do it in the medbay or after they dragged themselves into Cody’s cabin.

When Rex and Cody promised to be one now and always, it happened right after Cody woke up, still drowsy and bleary-eyed while Rex, half-dressed in blacks, offered the other man a steaming cup of freshly brewed caf.

**8) Thousand**

The Kaminoans engineered them to perfection but using the same genetic template over and over again didn’t erase little quirks that surfaced from the sea of thousands and thousands of identical faces.

The first ones disappeared fast, sometimes before they even left their tubes and were dissected and studied in order to find out what had gone wrong in the cloning process.

Even so, some slipped through the screenings, doing their hardest to avoid attention of the wrong kind while doing their best to prove that they were just as good as the clone trooper next to them, no matter the color of their eyes or hair or skin.

**9) King**

Cody flashed Rex a sly smirk, patting his thighs in an invitation.

“Your throne awaits, sir.”

It was stupid but the way Rex choked on nothing, face turning a fascinating shade of red made it all worth it before he all but tackled the laughing Commander.

**10) Learn**

They managed to keep things under wraps admirably long, considering the fact that the gossip managed to travel faster than hyperspeed.

The first one to find out was Gree who accidentally walked in on Rex and Cody sharing a kiss, still covered from head to toe in Geonosian dust.

When one _vod_ was in on a secret, the rest were quick to learn, especially once Gree shared the holopic he had taken in the Command Chat.

**11) Blur**

Cody was not a morning person and while he was able to function right after waking if the situation needed, his brain truly woke up maybe three hours later or after a cup of strong caf.

So when Rex, the most beautiful and smartest _vod_ in whole GAR, offered him caf that not only was blacker than the inside of a Sith’s ass but had been poured into what had to be the biggest non-regulation cup Cody had ever seen in his short life, the Commander forced himself to lift his head to look at the blurry shape of his lover and sincerely hoped that he was looking at the Captain in the eyes.

“Marry me.”

**12) Wait**

They said that no _vod_ was truly gone, just marching far away but no one really knew where that march would lead them in the end.

After somehow living through not one but two galaxy wide wars, Rex was starting to feel that his fate would never be the same as his _vode_ , that his lot was to be left alone to look at the backs, forever disappearing into the distance.

When the time would come, Rex just hoped that they (his men, his _riduur_ ) would slow down just enough for him to finally catch them.

**13) Change**

“Ever thought about growing a beard?”

“If you grow a beard, you will have to find yourself another bunk to spend your nights.”

Rex knew the threat was an empty one but he still elbowed Cody on the stomach because the _di’kut_ deserved it for having no sense of adventure.

**14) Command**

The hand came to stop the small of his back and pushed down slightly, a silent order to stay put, before moving again, bare fingers tracing the muscles and the occasional scar in no particular order.

Stay, the hand said again when the man on the bed shifted, back curving, and the fingers kneaded the fine fuzz at the base of the other’s skull.

A reply, part groan and part huff, was given and Cody willed himself to still, quietly wondering where Rex would touch him next.

**15) Hold**

Cody had not been on Umbara and a part of him would hate the fact for the rest of his life but that would be later, much later because right now, his attention was on Rex and for Rex only.

Rex, his _cyare_ , who had been nothing but a professional soldier while delivering his report to the Generals about the nightmare that had been Umbara, trembled in Cody’s arms, holding onto the battered armor tight enough for his gloves to creak in protest.

Whispering soft words into the other man’s ear, Cody held him close, shielding his lover from the rest of the galaxy.

**16) Need**

“Why have you requested this much paint for your next Outer Rim siege?”

“Last time we were stuck in hyperspace for over four planetary rotations, Hardcase had the wonderful idea to pinch some paint to re-decorate _Resolute_ ’s workout center 1 and now the men have asked the permission to paint the last one as well as the largest sparring room.”

“Huh, this actually explains the requests Longshot has been sending to me because I was starting to wonder why the kark he was asking for gallons of fluorescent paint.”

**17) Vision**

There was a ghost in Tipoca City that CC-2224 followed through the white, endless corridors, staying in the very edges of his vision, silent but there.

Most of the time the Marshal Commander could only make out the white and blue plastoid armor it wore but sometimes he saw what looked like the swish of a _kama_ or the faded curve of a blue pauldron.

CC-2224 never told anyone of the _jaig_ eyes that trailed his every step because as much its presence unnerved him, he couldn’t help but feel better for not being alone.

**18) Attention**

Kote wasn’t exactly sure when _the mutie cadet_ turned into _CT-7567_ or when _CT-7567_ turned into _Captain Rex_ but it seemed that the younger clone had always been there, somewhere in the sidelines but close enough to register on his radar even among the throngs of _vode_.

Kote, now Cody, _could_ pinpoint the moment when Captain Rex became Rex and it was a moment that still had his skin warming with a light flush, the memory of Rex grinning toothily as he pinned Cody into the bulkhead, after the Commander had uttered the words inside him, and chuckled,

“Took you long enough, thought had to strip down to my _kama_ to get your attention.”

**19) Soul**

The Jedi were quick to learn that the rows of identical men they had been given to command were actually not so identical.

The troopers were quick to carve a place for them, to show for the chosen few that they were not just numbers but actual living beings that laughed and cried, hurt and loved just as the rest of the galaxy.

That they too had souls.

**20) Picture**

When you have an army of impressively competent individuals jockeying from one part of the galaxy to the other, it was only natural that certain types of black markets would be born and while some of the items were pretty harmless, others were a bit more… risqué.

“Did you know that the holo they took of you during the Mimban campaign is circulating once again?”

“Do you mean the one where I am pulling down my blacks while covered in mud from head to toe or the one where I’m stepping on a droid but look like I am a master from one of those clubs on Level 445?”

**21) Fool**

There were times when Rex thought he was a real fool to have fallen in Cody of all the people in the galaxy because more than often the said galaxy was between them despite the close relationship of their _jetiise_.

Yet every time he got to see Cody again, something unwound inside of Rex, like a stubborn piece of a puzzle that slotted back in place.

Yes, a fool he might be but he was a fool in love.

**22) Mad**

“Don’t you dare – !”

“Kriff you, I will not help you avoid the med. bay because you were di’kut enough to go punching droids again, not after what Locknut threatened to – “

“Did someone say my name and _what the hell have you done to your hand this time, Commander, sir?!”_

**23) Child**

Rex thought he had been more subtle but Cut was a brother so he had been trying to hide it for nothing.

Of course he had looked at the children, looked at Suu, and the way all four of them acted around each other, forming something that was so different from the companionship and love the _vode_ shared.

For one heartbeat Rex allowed his mind to paint a picture of him raising a family in a house like this, of children curling close to their _buire_ and sharing gentle looks with Cody across the room, and Rex had to admit that it did seem rather nice.

**24) Now**

“It’s alright, _cyare_ , you are doing beautifully.”

Rex smirked at Cody’s reply that was more like a string of breathless sounds than actual words as the Commander squirmed against the bunk, against _him_ , every move his body made laced with desperation and need to move, to _let go_ , and Rex was more than happy to give that.

“Now, Cody, _now_.”

**25) Shadow**

The camp had quieted down for the night and darkness had turned the rows of camouflaged tents eerie lines of repetitive shapes, barely visible in the dim lights the watchmen used.

Cody watched the eerie play of the almost non-existent shadows as they played across the canvas and the slumbering Rex, sleeping soundly in his arms.

He knew that most people associated darkness and shadows with fear and evil things but right now, as the lines between his and Rex’s bodies blurred, making it difficult to see where one of them began and the other ended, Cody found that he didn’t mind them that much after all.

**+1 Extra**

“Stand down, Commander, that’s an order.”

Rex could see how the commanding tone affected his lover, Cody’s eyes turning dark and he didn’t miss the way the muscles of Cody’s stomach rippled in anticipation when Rex straddled him, looking down with a smirk.

“Tonight you have only one mission and that is to be a good throne for me.”

**+2 Extra**

“I’m warning you, do not take another step closer.”

Cody paused, the paintball gun in his hands, and Rex could almost see the other man calculate the pros and cons on listening to him before clearly coming to the decision that any retribution Rex might dish out would be worth risking.

Hissing like an unhappy cat, Rex wasted no time diving into the under bush just in time to avoid the barrage of paintballs Cody unleashed, swearing under his breath that his asshole of a boyfriend would sleep on the couch for the rest of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw the prompt word 'wait', a very vivid image rose to my mind. In this image a young Rex was running, one arm reaching out for the shapes of his brothers that walking ahead of him, fading into the distance. We don't see their faces but we can recognize their armor, the familiar blue markings of Hardcase, Fives, Jesse and so on. We _can_ see Rex's face, the anguish in his expression as he tries his best to follow them but unable to do so. It made me cry a bit and I hope I managed to capture at least little bit of the sadness I felt.
> 
> This is also the last batch of ficlets I've already written. I have plans to do more but am not sure which ships to use or should I use the ones I've already written about. Am open to suggestions, if someone wants to offer them.

**Author's Note:**

> It was told in previous canon, called the Legends, that Plo is able to use a Force technique called Electric Judgement, that is similar to Force Lightning, the technique Sith use. I've read a fic, where Plo used one and Wolffe got pretty flustered because of it, so went digging around and read stuff and I _knew_ that had to include it somehow in these ficlets. 
> 
> The extra ficlet is a follow up to Wander.
> 
> The unnamed clone troopers in Ending are Boost and Sinker, who is getting ready to say goodbye to his vod.


End file.
